A contra luz
by JosefoXZ
Summary: Un dia de trabajo comun y corriente para Fujimoto, ¿o tal vez no?.


Uno a veces cree que no es capaz de hacer ciertas cosas en su vida, y una de esas cosas que yo pensé que jamás podría hacer era escribir un fic de un shojo, pero me equivoque, y al final hubo una persona que tuvo la fuerza para poder hacer que yo cambiara eso y ese fic, va para ella, mi amada Maria.

**A contra luz**

Treinta y cinco grados marcaba el termómetro y apenas eran las diez de la mañana, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sacado ese pañuelo, para limpiar su frente, eran esos momentos en que sus gafas se empañaban de sudor, cuando renegaba de tener que usarlas.

Debe ser por aquí - sus sentidos se tenían que agudizar mientras caminaba por las calles, estaba trabajando como mensajero, eran pocos los viáticos y debía mediar sus esfuerzos, le quedaban muchas calles por recorrer.

Fujimoto-san - alguien llamaba desde lejos, era una voz conocida para el, pero no por eso agradable, al contrario, por la forma en la que arrugo su frente parecía que era mas bien algo que le molestara. - Fujimoto-san buenos días.

¿Acaso estas perdida o algo así? - pregunto de manera algo ruda, sin duda la sutileza con ella no se le daba, toleraba mas a cualquier persona, excepto a ella, por razones que ni el mismo comprendía.

No, no yo solo - unió sus manos en un puño y los coloco a la altura de su barbilla como si rezara o le rogara -yo solo quiero ver si puedo ayudar a Fujimoto-san.

Definitivamente, era oficial, esa chica era molesta, pensó de nuevo el muchacho, sacando el pañuelo y limpiando sus mejillas de forma obsesiva, había algo en esa mirada y esa sonrisa, algo excesivamente compasivo, que le repugnaba, por que no soportaba que la gente lo mirara asi, con lastima, el aprendió desde muy joven que el hombre debe venir a este mundo a sufrir, y nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

¿Que te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda? - pregunto ahogando su voz un poco al darle un trago a la botella de agua que colgaba de su cintura.

No lo se - dijo la chica con esa sonrisa radiante que tanto confundía a Fujimoto - pero todos necesitamos ayuda, incluso tu Fujimoto-san.

Esas últimas palabras lo sorprendieron, ella por lo regular hablaba casi como una niña denotando su inocencia, sin embargo, aquellas palabras eran muy ciertas, todos en la vida necesitamos ayuda, incluso el gran elefante necesita de las pequeñas aves que acicalan su espalda.

Esta bien - Fujimoto se resigno, froto su adolorido cuello y saco algunas tarjetas de su mochila de cartero - mira estas tarjetas son invitaciones para la inauguración de el nuevo supermercado - Fujimoto entrego estas a Kobato, ella las miraba boquiabiertas, denotando una excesiva emoción. - como ves, son muchas, y hay que repartirlas en este barrio, tu repartirás este montón y yo el resto.

Ohhh, son muy bonitas - dijo Kobato alzándolas al cielo y girando con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Fujimoto las miro con cara se espanto, como le podría parecer bonita una fotografía de un caricaturesco y violento gorila que destruía los "precios altos".

Pon atención - grito Fujimoto con una vena en su frente, Kobato se paro casi de una forma militar para escucharlo - se supone que la gente nos debe dar propina, por el servicio, muchos no lo hacen(la mayoría), no se de que dependa que te den o no, hay cada gente loca.

De acuerdo - Kobato metió las invitaciones en su pequeño bolso, esa sonrisa no desaparecía nunca - ¡yo me esforzare!

Vaya en verdad esta muy emocionada - pensó Fujimoto de nuevo limpiando el sudor de su frente, no entendía como es que ella se mantenía tan fresca, parecía intocable por aquellos arrasadores rayos de sol, aunque viéndolo bien, ella parecía un rayo de sol mas. - sea como sea, te estaré vigilando desde donde ande yo, para que no te metas en problemas.

Si, estaré muy bien Fujimoto-san - aseguro la chica corriendo a la dirección que le había indicado - démonos prisa Ioryogi-san.

Ioryogi no estaba a gusto con el comportamiento de el chico para con ella, ni con el comportamiento de ella con respecto a el, genéricamente, el proceso de la sanacion de almas era rápido, espontánea y casi conclusoria en cuanto a la relación de Kobato con el sanado, sin embargo, la convivencia de Kobato con Fujimoto ya rebasaba esos limites.

¿por que tenemos que hacer esto? - pregunto Ioryogi irritado, con ese rostro casi diabólico que tanto asustaba a Kobato - ese fujimoto es bastante pesado.

El necesita nuestra ayuda Ioryogi-san - respondió Kobato sin perder su sonrisa - ahora, ¿por donde empezamos?, deberíamos ir a una de esas casas, ¿pero a cual?

No seas tonta Kobato Hanato - grito Ioryogi aun mas irritado con intenciones casi asesinas - no tienes por que escoger, ve a cualquier casa y termina con esto de una vez.

Muy bien, vayamos a esa casa la de dos pisos - sugirio la chica caminando sin preocupación alguna, incluso parecía que flotaba sobre el pavimento ignorando autos que cruzaban a gran velocidad, o las personas que musitaban sobre su extraña actitud.

¿Que va a hacer? - Fujimoto la miro desde lejos, ¿en verdad ella se acercaría a aquel lugar?, a aquella elegante casa de trazos victorianos, tan antigua como la ciudad misma, tan tétrica como la noche oscura, ningún cartero o mensajero se atrevía a entrar a los terrenos de aquella mansión, aunque a ciencia cierta nadie sabia muy bien por que.

Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar - advirtió Ioryogi, mostrando cautela - no deberíamos entrar.

Pero Ioryogi-san la persona de esa casa merece ir también a esa espectacular inauguración - respondió Kobato mostrando el folleto de la invitación - así que no hablemos mas y vayamos ahi.

Fujimoto vio que las intenciones de ella por ir a aquella casa eran reales, de inmediato con su instinto protector, corrió para detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? - pregunto la chica, cruzando la barrera de las gruesas rejas, que rechinaban con furia, el ambiente que se respiraba dentro de aquel lugar era muy denso y eso provocaba una extraña sensación en la piel de Kobato.

Ella no lo noto pero un enorme perro dormitaba entre los arbustos de el largo corredor de el jardín delantero de la casa, primero comenzó a gruñir, poco a poco giro su cabeza y se dio cuenta que el enorme animal estaba apunto de atacarla.

Kyaaaaa - Kobato corrió asustada, el enorme animal estaba apunto de morderla, parecía que saldría volando, Ioryogi estuvo a punto de usar su fuego espiritual pero noto que Fujimoto se acercaba, debía tomar una decisión rápida o seria demasiado tarde, el enorme perro era mas rápido que Kobato y estaba a unos centímetros de morderla.

Juanote, detente - como si se tratara de una pared invisible, el perro se detuvo, con el solo llamado de aquella voz femenina, Fujimoto pudo ver aliviado que el animal se habia detenido - perro malo.

G-gracias señora - Kobato aun temblaba de el susto, su mirada se dirigir poco a poco a una mujer quien portaba un vestido negro, que parecía uno de novia, incluso con un velo incluido, su piel era blanca como la luna y su cabello negro como el confín de el universo.

Me tendrás que disculpar, pero soy señorita - respondió la mujer agitando un abanico, frente a su rostro, Kobato la miraba impresionada como si fuera una especie de reina.

¿Estas bien?, ese perro casi te muerde deberías tener mas cuidado - apareció Fujimoto frente a ambas, Kobato solo inclino su sonrojado rostro de la vergüenza. - usted disculpara las molestias, ella es una mensajera novata.

No, no importa, era inevitable nuestro encuentro tal parece - respondió la mujer mirándolo de una forma misteriosa y casi tétrica, el ya había escuchado hablar de la solitaria mujer que habitaba aquella lúgubre mansión, muchos le apodaban bruja caníbal, por su aspecto de seductora mujer fatal.

L-lo siento mucho señorita, fujimoto-san - Kobato de nuevo hizo una residencia, la vergüenza la invadía.

No esta bien, no me has molestado, al contrario - acaricio la cabeza de la chica - hace tiempo que nadie me ha visitado - sonrió y metió una mano en su elegante bolso - mira, déjame darte tu propina por traerme la invitación.

¿Propina para mi? - pregunto la chica su sonrisa ilumino de nuevo su rostro - muchísimas gracias.

Todo trabajador necesita su recompensa - dijo la mujer mirando a Fujimoto de reojo, este la seguía mirando muy intrigado - y esa moneda es especial, tal vez si la lances a una fuente, te cumpla un deseo.

¿En serio? - la miro con relativa obsesión, en esa moneda aparecía un símbolo parecido a la luna, una imagen de ese cuerpo celeste que ilumina como un faro la noche, Ioryogi se mantenía serio y callado, sobraban los motivos para levantarse, esa mujer era demasiado sospechosa, su olor, su voz, pero debía mantenerse al margen.

Ahora, me disculparan pero debo regresar a mis asuntos - la mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, por momentos parecía un espíritu ambulante, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, era tiempo de salir y olvidar este incidente.

Vamonos de aquí - Ordeno Fujimoto de forma fría y dura, Kobato de inmediato sintió aquella presión en su pecho de nuevo, mas que ser una ayuda para el, había sido un estorbo.

Lo siento mucho Fujimoto-san, yo.. - la chica trataba de disculparse, sintiendo como su voz se quebraba.

Termina con lo que estabas haciendo y procura no meterte en problemas - respondió Fujimoto sin mostrar su molestia, ya habían sido demasiadas emociones para la niña aquel día, y no quería incomodarla mas, ya que después de todo el también tenia ese lado compasivo. - te veo en la cafetería cerca de el parque dentro de una hora

Si, Fujimoto-san, me esforzare - dijo viendo su bolso, casi lleno, le seria imposible entregar tanto en una hora.

Sin embargo ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar el reto a erguirse con fuerza y reconocer sus errores, para mejorarlos, una extraña motivación invadía su corazón, ni ella misma entendía que era, pero se trataba de el, de fujimoto.

Fujimoto miraba su reloj, la hora de limite estaba por cumplirse, de antemano sabia que eran demasiadas invitaciones por entregar, así que no esperaba que Kobato haya entregado una gran cantidad de invitaciones, al contrario estaba preocupado de saber si no se había metido en problemas.

Fujimoto-san, Fujimoto-san - finalmente Kobato apareció saludando con su sonrisa radiante, parecía que traía buenas noticias.

Ya estas aquí, ¿como te fue? - pregunto tomando asiento, por fin podía respirar se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que llego a estar por ella y eso le molestaba.

Bien, muy bien, entregue todo - respondió mostrando el bolso vació donde guardaba las cartas - y además de eso, me han dado mucha propina - dijo mostrando sus manos llenas de monedas - tómalas Fujimoto-san.

¿Como es que te han dado tantas? - pregunto el chico demasiado confundido, el jamás había recibido tantas.

Pues lo único que hacia era entregárselas así - dijo la chica dándole las monedas a Fujimoto, con esa radiante sonrisa de nuevo, ella no se daba cuenta pero Fujimoto si, con su sonrisa, con solo eso era capaz de ganarse el corazón de cualquier persona, por eso tantas propinas.

Ese dinero es tuyo, yo no lo quiero - dijo Fujimoto, hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos - así que no me lo des.

Pero yo esto lo hice por ti - respondió la chica con su pureza y su sinceridad, no en vano casi la mordían por entregar un simple folleto, sus palabras no eran huecas.

Bueno como sea, por cierto, ¿aun conservas esa extraña moneda? - pregunto Fujimoto interesado, en la esencia que despedía la moneda que la mujer le había regalado.

Si, pero creo que ya se que voy a hacer con ella - respondió la chica mirando a lo lejos, donde había una pequeña fuente en medio de la plaza, un pequeño monumento en el centro, el cual representaba el eclipse - la usare para pedir un deseo en la fuente.

¿Lanzaras esa moneda a la fuente por algo tan absurdo? - pregunto escandalizado el muchacho, haciendo notar que la moneda quizás era mas valiosa de lo que ella pensaba - ¿como puedes creer en esas absurdas fantasías? - dijo frotando su barbilla molesto - y al final seguro pedirás alguna frivolidad.

Lo único que quiero es que esta hermosa moneda me conceda un deseo - dijo elevándola al cielo, contrastando con el pali deciente ocaso.

¿Que cosa? - pregunto Fujimoto extrañamente habido y curioso por saber lo que una chica como ella pudiera desear.

Deseo que mañana sea igual que hoy - susurro la chica y corrió hacia la fuente, con una sonrisa dulce y tímida a la vez, Fujimoto se quedo parado admirándola a contraluz, como esa moneda que giraba en el aire, deflexionado los rayos de luz, e invocando a un arcoiris metálico.

Aquella moneda se sumergió en un silencio mortal, cazando profundidades, surcando sus aguas de sangre fría, se perdía en la memoria de Fujimoto, se hundía como la luz de el día, en la oscuridad, anunciando el final de aquel día, al tocar fondo, ¡la magia!, que todos tus deseos este día se hagan realidad.


End file.
